The Course of Denial
by mugglerock
Summary: REPOST. In the space of one evening, Chad Danforth had gone from: the Lady Killing, Jock Extraordinaire, and this year's elected Prom King; to the Boy Kissing, Possibly Expelled, Closet Case behind the bleachers. CHYAN.


**Notes: **This is a re-post. somehow messed up and completely bolded and underlined the entire fic. Crazy site. Also, I have edited some of the more awkward dialogue and any grammatical errors I found. So I just want to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews from this story's previous posting!

**Warning(s)**: Corn. Major corn.  
**Rating**: PG-13 mostly for naughty language and boykissing.  
**Pairing**: Chad/Ryan (Chyan)  
**Category**: Romance. Incredibly long one-shot (almost 13,000 words)  
**Disclaimer**: Yes, I totally own the HSM franchise AND Disney. And if you believe that, I've got just the thing for you! 100 genuine unicorn hair! Guaranteed to grant you eternal life! Only $5,000 each!  
**Feedback**: Please, Sir? May I have some more?

* * *

**The Course of Denial**

Chad Danforth let out a sigh of relief beneath the proffered refuge from the bleachers next to the track. He loosened the stranglehold the deep blue tie had on his neck. He pulled the sleek black ribbon holding his hair back, allowing his curls to fall freely in the askance manner they were accustomed.

He let out another sigh and shook his head in remorse. In the space of one evening, Chad Danforth had gone from: the Lady Killing, Jock Extraordinaire, and this year's elected Prom King; to the Boy Kissing, Possibly Expelled, Closet Case behind the bleachers.

And as far as he was concerned, it was entirely Troy Bolton's fault.

* * *

Chad should have realized that horrific day back in October was to be the catalyst for the chaotic series of events that shortly followed.

The day had started badly enough. He woke up late. Of course, there was nothing really new about that, but the fact that he had missed the bus, AND his mother, meant he had to run those seven and a half miles to school. Half way to his destination, the left sole of his favorite running shoes tore, giving his Complete Taranis Puma the look of a panting dog, complete with flapping tongue to mock his misfortune.

Thus, he had arrived 25 minutes late to Ms. Darbus' class. Whoever had been responsible for his schedule during his final year was demon spawn direct from Hell. He was sure of it.

Before he could mumble an apologetic, 'Sorry, Ms. Darbus,' the woman practically shrilled, "Mr. Danforth! You do NOT interrupt my class mid-lecture when you could not be bothered to be on time! I know this means very little to you, your lack of punctuality makes that PAINFULLY obvious, but you will make up what you have missed this afternoon, in detention!"

"But, Ms. Darbus!"

She waved her hand in a dismissive manner as she interrupted, "I do not want to hear any excuses, Mr. Danforth. You will take your seat and attempt to soak in the rest of this extremely important lecture."

Troy gave his friend a sympathetic look.

Chad sighed and turned his attention to the front of the class.

After what felt like hours, but had, in fact, been approximately five minutes, Chad tried to shake himself out of his, what he liked to call, 'Darbus Daze'. He blinked his eyes and cracked his neck when he noticed a piece of paper with a series of random sentences written upon it on his desk.

_"1. Falstaff appears in the following three Shakespearian plays: Henry IV part one, Henry IV part two, and The Merry Wives of Windsor. _

_2. 1910 was the first recorded adaptation of Oscar Wilde's Picture of Dorian Gray. _

_3. Death Trap is the longest running comedy-thriller on Broadway _

_4…"_

Chad quirked his brow in confusion, he looked around and made eye contact with the blond sitting directly to his left.

Ryan smiled and leaned in close to whisper, "Ms. Darbus gave us a worksheet and has been subtly giving us the answers. You look like you've had a hell of a morning. Thought I'd cut you the break that she definitely won't."

Chad returned the blond's smile, albeit with an imprint of perpetual confusion on his face. "Uh, thanks, Evans."

Ryan rolled his eyes and chuckled softly, "No problem, Danforth."

* * *

As lunchtime finally rolled around, Chad landed himself unceremoniously at their usual lunch table between Taylor and Kelsi. He ignored the brown paper bag he had brought for hiding his face in the crook of his elbow flat in front of him on the plastic table.

Everyone at the table eyed the jock in curious bemusement.

Since all of their newfound alliances over the previous school year and summer, the nerds, the jocks, the drama geeks, and whomever else made it into their little group had made a silent pact to continue their friendships, no matter the circumstances, for as long as possible. And as far as the romantic angle? Well…

Gabriella and Troy were the only pair to have lasted throughout the summer and into the new school year.

Kelsi and Jason had split on amiable terms a little before school started. They had stated it was because they felt they would be better off as friends. But in reality, it was actually caused by Jason's lack of understanding of Kelsi's love for music and his refusal to change his stance. As cute as Jason was, Kelsi knew she couldn't be with someone who couldn't at least PRETEND to understand.

Chad and Taylor lasted about a week after the Talent Show at Lava Springs. One evening on the green they shared an embarrassing first kiss, filled with fumbling and a split lip caused by an awkward clashing of teeth. Taylor looked at Chad, mentioned something about an absence of chemistry, and that was it. But when they were both honest with themselves, they quickly came to the realization that their gear change from relationship to friendship, hadn't really made a difference in their behavior with each other anyway.

And as for Sharpay and Zeke, no one had a clue as to what was going on between the two of them.

Despite all of the drama that encompassed their last summer together before responsibilities and college preparations, their friendships held strong. They made good on their silent promises to stick together.

Everyone at the table looked to each other, unable to think of what to say to the moody jock. So Gabriella spoke first, "Bad day, Chad?"

Without even lifting his head, he mumbled, "That's an understatement."

Troy laughed, "Well, you should know better than to be late for Darbus' class."

Again, refusing to lift his head, Chad made a rude hand gesture in the general direction he had heard Troy's voice come from.

Taylor smacked Chad upside his head.

He finally looked up and rubbed the spot his ex-girlfriend had struck, "Ow! What the hell was that for, Taylor?"

She smirked as she responded, "Because that is no way for Royalty to behave."

Chad made a 'What the Hell?' face, "How many chemicals did you inhale in class today, Tay?"

Ryan laughed and handed Chad a piece of paper. "You've been nominated for this year's Prom King."

Chad read the paper in his hands very carefully. Four times. He shook his head in confusion, "This has got to be some sort of joke. And, dude! Troy's name isn't even on here! What are you guys trying to pull?"

Troy smiled a little sheepishly, "We're not pulling anything, Chad. You know how I've felt about that stupid tradition, and, well, uhm… Don't get mad, but when the Prom Committee told me I was in the running, I kind of told them that I had been convicted of a felony over the summer, you know how against students with questionable morals they are, but I informed them if they really wanted a more wholesome candidate, that you were, well, kind of perfect…"

Chad jumped up, "Dude! You can't be serious?!"

Troy nodded.

"What on earth did I ever do to you to make you hate me so?!"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "No need for dramatics, Chad."

"Yeh, that's Sharpay's job," Ryan interjected.

The blonde smacked her twin upside the head.

Troy laughed, "Nothing, bro. I don't hate you. But, maybe next time you'll think twice about writing my cellphone number in the men's room at Lava Springs with 'call for a good time' under it."

Chad ignored the snickers from the rest of the table, "Come on, dude! I was stupid, I was immature, I was angry, and it wasn't like I didn't clean it off after you stopped being a wannabe rich, prissy, jackass!"

"That doesn't erase the memories of those disturbing phone calls, dude. Seriously, I should be charging you for my therapy bills. You're getting off light!"

Chad grumbled something incoherent and returned to his original position of hiding in the crook of his elbow, pretending the rest of his friends just did not exist.

Taylor shook the boy's shoulder gently, "Chad, don't sulk…"

When there came no answer, Ryan chuckled, "Leave him to his misery. I, for one, am incredibly interested in hearing more about these phone calls Troy received…"

The combined laughter of the group of friends easily covered up the audible groan from the curly haired boy.

* * *

An explosion in chemistry, a tear in his bag - causing him to lose his cellphone and the homework he had actually done for once, two dreadfully long classes, and an hour and a half of Darbus barking the lecture he had missed while he was forced into manual labor for the drama club; Chad was finally released from one of the most hellish days he had ever had at East High.

As he left the auditorium, useless torn bag in tow, he realized he had missed practice and the bus. He was once again stranded without a ride, nor a way to contact anyone. Even if he had a phone available, thanks to the wonderful technology of programmed numbers and voice commands, he didn't remember anyone's number.

He groaned as he began the trek home. He was snapped out of his silent, unthinking daze by a familiar voice,

"Need a ride, your highness?"

Despite the catty nickname, Chad couldn't help but smile gratefully at his friend, "Hey, Evans. If you wouldn't mind?"

Ryan slowed his green convertible to a stop alongside of the jock, "I offered, didn't I?"

Chad nodded and didn't even bother to open the door as he hopped the side and slid into the passenger's seat.

Ryan chuckled and quirked his brow in curiosity.

Chad shrugged, "I've always wanted to do that…"

Ryan laughed and mumbled something about too many bad television shows from the 1970's.

They drove in silence for a little bit, until Ryan couldn't take it anymore, "So, what caused your little hissy fit at lunch? Last time I checked, when it comes to high school tradition, being nominated for Prom King was a GOOD thing…"

Chad sighed, "Maybe for you, but for me? It's even more shit I have to deal with on top of everything else that's going on."

"Like what?"

The jock ruffled his hair in irritation. "Well, it's the last year of high school, so I've got the stupid homework issue. There's basketball, and this year, the games HAVE to count. Scouts and colleges. Bringing us to the college thing. Looking at schools, applying for scholarships. At some point the SATs, I need to find a part-time job here in the meantime. I've got to find a car. And, I totally wasn't planning on having to go to the Prom, but once my mom finds out I'm up for this, she's going to expect me to go. Not to mention, I probably won't have a date, and that means she's going to find out I've been lying about having a girlfriend. Man, this is so retarded."

Ryan shook his head in confusion, "Why would you lie about having a girlfriend?"

"Because she kept pushing me to go out with these really nice girls she would meet at church, after the third disaster of a date, I just couldn't take it anymore, so I told her I had a girlfriend! I don't have any time for myself right now, let alone the type of time to devote on a girl, you know? I just wish she'd let it go. I don't know, man. Do your parents do that to you?"

"Push me to find a girlfriend? Hah! No, I've been fortunate enough to not have to deal with that issue."

"Dude, what's your secret?"

Ryan shrugged, "Well, they haven't really felt the need to push me onto the fairer sex since I came out to them, so I guess that's my secret…"

"Came out?"

Ryan nodded, "Yeh. Of the closet?"

"Of the… Oh… Oh!" Chad widened his eyes with realization, "Wait, so, you're gay?"

Ryan laughed, "Wow. You must have been the only person who DIDN'T realize that, Chad."

The jock scowled, "Great. I'm the last to know. Again…"

"Come on, Danforth. You're trying to outshine me for best Drama King, and we can't have that, can we?" Ryan's chuckle and attempt at a joke fell flat.

There was a heavy silence for the next few minutes. They finally pulled up to Chad's house and just as he was starting to get out of the car, Ryan grabbed him by the wrist to halt his actions,

"Is? Well… Are you okay with it?"

Chad creased his brow in confusion, "It?"

"Me being gay?"

Chad let out a quick bark of laughter, "Yeh. Why? Should I not be?"

Ryan let out a relieved chuckle, "No, no, I'm glad you took that a lot better than most. You were just so quiet after I told you and I thought…"

"Dude, I was just being moody about never being told anything, I'm totally fine with gay people. Hell, some…"

Ryan raised his hand to halt Chad's speech, "So help me, God, if you say some of your best friends are gay, I'll punch you dead in the face."

Chad laughed, "Well, technically, that is true now…"

The blond shook his head in annoyance, the smile on his face being the only indication that he was more amused than angry, "You are such a jackass. Anyway, I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner, really. Your reaction was the one I was the most worried about…"

"Why?" He was unable to mask the amused curiosity in his tone.

Ryan shrugged, "Well, you were technically the first friend I have had in a really long time that wasn't paid or a sycophant. I didn't want to lose that over something as insignificant as my sexual preference."

Chad clapped Ryan on his shoulder, "Hey, big words aside, we're friends. We're all in this together, right? Why should I give a shit if you want Orlando Bloom more than Keira Knightley? That's not my business. Besides, I like you for you, Ryan. And I guess, being gay is a part of what makes you, you, right?"

Ryan nodded; a little dumbfounded by his friend's awkward but rather poignant words of comfort, "Right."

Chad got out of the car, "Hey, thanks again for the ride. It was the best thing that's happened for me all day."

The curly haired boy didn't hear the quiet admission of his blond friend as he drove away, "Me, too."

* * *

Chad opened the front door of his house to an ear-piercing screech,

"Where have you been?!" Chad's mother stood at the end of the hallway, complete with disappointed scowl and hands on her hips.

The curly haired boy cringed before softly giving her an answer, "Detention."

"That is the third time this month, Chad!"

"I'm sorry, Mom."

She sighed, "You should be sorry. What did you do this time?"

Chad frowned, "I woke up late and missed the bus, you weren't home, so I ran to school, and was late to Darbus' class. And then the rest of the day went downhill from there."

Her countenance softened, "Oh, Chad. What am I going to do with you? And why haven't you been answering your phone? Do you have any idea how worried I've been?"

Chad shrank a little in preparation for his mother's explosive reaction, "I lost it."

"You LOST it? That's the fourth one in the last two years! Cellphones are NOT cheap, Chad! How do you continue to manage this?!"

"I don't know," He admitted quietly.

"What on earth AM I going to do with you?" She repeated softly. After a few moments of silence, she tapped her foot impatiently, "And is there anything else you wanted to tell me?"

Chad looked at his mother; worry etched into his features as he answered hesitantly, "No?"

"Something about a certain nomination for a certain school's Prom?"

Chad groaned. He was grateful that the conversation had taken a less angry turn, but he had hoped he wouldn't have to tell his mother about it. Ever. "I'm up for Prom King?"

"Why didn't you tell me yourself, Chad? Why did I have to hear it from Coach Bolton?"

"I only found out about it today, Mom."

She shook her head, "Oh, Chad."

They continued their conversation in the kitchen. Chad opened the fridge to find a piece of fruit to appease his hungry stomach, while his mother continued preparing dinner.

"So, I'm assuming you've asked your girlfriend to the Prom already? I'm assuming you still have one, don't you? Because, if you don't, Ayella from church is your age and very pretty and…"

"Mom? I… Can I tell you something?"

"Of course, honey. Is it your girlfriend's name finally? You're always so secretive, Chad. I don't understand why you'd not tell me THAT at least. Is it because it's someone I wouldn't approve of? Because, you've been together for a few months now and you've never brought her around. In fact, I don't ever see you talking to her on the phone or anything. You rarely mention her unless I bring it up. I don't understand. Most young men blather on and on about their girlfriends when they get them. I was tempted to gag your brother after his first one." She paused for a moment and widened her eyes with realization, "Unless, you've been lying to me about having one all this time? Oh, Chad, you haven't, have you? Why would you lie to me? And over something so silly? Oh, you know how I feel about lies. I had enough of them with your father and…"

"Sharpay. Her name's Sharpay." Chad interrupted frantically. He then groaned internally. His panic had set in when his mother had hit the nail straight on the head. And then for her to compare him to his father, he had to assuage her in any way he could and blurted out the first name that popped into his head. So, his little lie became a little bigger.

"Sharpay? Sharpay EVANS? Daughter of the incredibly wealthy Evans FAMILY? Oh, my. I can see why you were hesitant to tell me. But that's still no excuse and if she cares for my son, then I have to meet her. You should bring her to family night this Friday."

"But, Mom…"

"No 'buts', young man. You've already lost points with me this week. I want to meet your girlfriend, and I think it's only fair that the rest of the family meet her, too. Now, get out of my kitchen while I finish dinner."

Chad sighed, "Yes, Mom." As he made the trek to his bedroom, realization suddenly hit him. Unless he could talk Sharpay into pretending to be his girlfriend, he was screwed. He shut the door to his room and leaned against it as he groaned a quiet, "Fuck."

* * *

The following day, Chad had blown off his team during free period in order to hunt down Sharpay somewhere in the theatre department. After a fruitless search, he forced himself to look in the last place he wanted to step foot into. The Auditorium.

He poked his head inside and heard Darbus barking orders. He knew Sharpay would have to be inside somewhere. With stealth-like care and a lot of lying on the floor to get back stage without being seen, Chad finally found who he was looking for. Her back was to him, obviously looking through costumes, but the long, blonde hair was unmistakable. He tapped her shoulder, "Sharpay?"

As the blonde turned around, Chad did a double take, "Ryan?"

The twin laughed, "Yeh."

"Uh, dude? What up with the wig?"

Ryan laughed again, "It's part of my costume. This Winter's musical is set during the Renaissance."

Chad just kept staring at the boy, still a little dumbfounded, "Dude, it's creepy how much you look like your sister with that wig."

"We are TWINS, Chad." He couldn't help but chuckle at the way his friend resembled a guppy. After a few moments of silence, Ryan asked, "Why are you looking for my sister, anyway?"

Chad shook his head, finally remembering he had been on a mission. "I kind of… Need her help."

"What kind of help? And from my sister? Unless it's organizing your closet, or asking her advice for her Christmas present, don't expect it to happen…"

"Damnit." Chad ruffled his hair in aggravation.

Ryan gave the boy a concerned look, "What's wrong?"

The jock sighed, "I kind of, well, really fucked up…"

Ryan stood there expectantly for a few moments before asking, "Well, are you going to tell me how, or are you just going to stand there looking forlorn?"

"Ikindoftoldmymomthatshe'smygirlfriend."

"Come again?"

"I kind of told my mom that she's my girlfriend."

The blond laughed, "And why would you go and do a stupid thing like that?"

Chad groaned, "I don't know! My mom was hassling me about being late, then about Prom, and then she accused me of lying about having a girlfriend…"

"Gee, I wonder what would possess her to do such a thing…" Ryan interjected with feign bemusement.

"Dude, shut up. I know, man. But, I kind of panicked and just told her the first girl's name that came to mind. Now if I don't bring Sharpay to our family night thing tomorrow, she's going to know I have been lying, and that's just something I don't want to deal with."

"Why don't you just be upfront now? Because, I know my sister, and there's no way in hell she'd help you out of this mess. Just tell your mom the truth. I'm sure she'd understand. And she would definitely appreciate hearing the truth from you than finding out some other way."

"I can't, man. She's got this thing with lying. Ever since my dad left us. The lies she believed. She hated herself for so long for being so gullible, Ryan. I don't want to make her feel stupid again, you know?"

Ryan nodded. He rubbed the boy's back in an attempt at comfort. This was the first time Chad brought up his father. He had known it was a touchy subject, hence why he never asked. "Well, is there anything I can do?"

Chad stared at the bewigged boy for a few moments. Chad was still astonished at how much the boy looked like his twin. And, as though a light bulb switched on, Chad grinned. A mischievous grin that spoke of an ingenious plan that was probably going to end very badly.

Ryan was terrified to ask.

* * *

"I cannot believe you talked me into this," Ryan said with a sigh. He kept staring at his reflection in the mirror in the Starbuck's restroom.

Chad shrugged as he moved to lean against the wall, "Just think of it as a test to your acting skills."

"That's easy for you to say, you're not the one wearing a mini-skirt and a bra." Ryan adjusted said red mini-skirt and the white blouse. His "hair" was up in a pony-tail because he had yet to perfect any other hairstyle with the wig. His makeup was minimal, but effective.

"And I can't believe you shaved your legs."

"Hey! You wanted this to look authentic, didn't you?" He looked down at his chest, "Are my breasts crooked?"

Chad snickered, but moved closer to inspect anyway. "Uh, I think so, here," He grabbed the left breast and moved it up a little. He'd moved it too high, so he grabbed the other one and went on his mission to even them out. Chad couldn't help but laugh.

Ryan sighed in annoyance, "What's so funny?"

"I've never gotten this far with a girl before. So, do you always put out on the first date, Evans?"

Ryan smacked Chad's hands away, "Screw you. In case you've forgotten, I'm doing this to help you out."

Chad chuckled, "I know and I'm sorry. You'll never know what this means to me, Ryan. But it is really funny."

The blond rolled his eyes, "Just hand me my purse."

"Yes, dear."

"Oooh, Danforth. Don't you dare start."

The jock laughed as he watched his friend saunter out of the bathroom. He had to give it to Ryan. The boy pulled off being a girl really well.

* * *

They pulled up to Chad's house in Ryan's convertible. They sat in the car for a couple of minutes as Chad went over the little bit of fabricated history he had given his mom.

"We met over the summer and started dating at the end of July. We've been on a couple of dates, but nothing too serious because our schedules never usually work together."

"Alright," Ryan was reapplying his lipstick as he responded, "And when you say family night, who will be there precisely?"

"My mom, obviously. My older brother Darren and his wife Katrina. My two older sisters, Liz and Jane. My uncle Jeph and his wife Janet. My aunt Julie probably with my three younger cousins, Martin, Damian, and Christine, and that will probably be it."

Ryan looked amazed, "Wow. And you all meet up every week?"

"We try to. So, are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be," He flipped his pony-tail dramatically and raised the pitch of his voice, "Let's go, HONEY."

Chad laughed, "Shit, that's creepy. Are you SURE you're not actually a woman, Ryan?"

Ryan smacked his arm and giggled, "Oh, you're such a charmer, Chad."

They got out of the car and walked up to the house, Ryan's arm linked with Chad's. The jock opened the door for his "date."

An adorable little girl, no more than six, in a pink dress with the same curly locks as Chad, was standing at the end of the hallway. She squealed with delight, "They're here!" She ran up to Ryan, "I'm Chrissy! What's your name? I like your shoes. They're red! I like red! Can I wear them?"

Chad picked the little girl up and swung her around, "This little monster is my cousin Christine."

Ryan smiled and extended his hand, "It's lovely to meet you, Chrissy. I'm Sharpay. And if your mommy says it's okay, you can wear my shoes."

Chrissy wiggled her way out of Chad's grasp and ran back down the hall, screaming, "Mommy? Can I wear Sharpie's shoes?"

"I'm sorry about that. She's a little hyperactive, in case you couldn't tell."

The blond smiled, "She's absolutely adorable, though."

Chad returned the smile and offered his arm, "Ready to meet the rest of the Danforth clan?"

Ryan took his "date's" proffered arm and reiterated, "As I'll ever be."

* * *

After the introductions, the family split up into two sections. The men and children all hung out in the living room, whereas the women were sat at the breakfast nook in the kitchen.

Ryan was watching in amusement as Chad wrestled with Damian and Martin. He'd never seen the boy look so at ease before. He was genuinely smiling, and Ryan couldn't help but feel a little honored to be a witness to such a marvel. Smiling suited Chad. A lot. He was so engrossed in watching the curly haired boy, he didn't hear Chad's mom ask him a question.

He turned his attention back towards the kitchen, "I'm sorry, Roxanne. I didn't catch that."

The older woman smiled. She could tell Chad's girlfriend really did like her son. "I was telling the girls that Chad said you're into theatre, is that right?"

"Oh, yes it is. My brother and I have starred in several school productions."

Chad's sister Liz made an impressed face, "Oh, how many?"

Ryan smiled, "This winter program will be our 18th."

"My goodness! You two must be something to see!" Chad's aunt Julie responded.

"Well, we do our best." Ryan ducked his head slightly in feigned modesty.

Roxanne laughed, "You're sweet. Well, being in the theatre, I'm sure you appreciate the arts. What do you think about The Phantom of the Opera?"

Jane and Liz both groaned at their mother's mention of her favorite show.

Ryan realized he had to tread carefully. He had never been a fan of the musical, but it was obvious Chad's mother adored it. The infamous mask was hung at the end of their hallway. He didn't want to lie, but he didn't want to be rude, either. "I'll be honest, I've never been a huge fan of Andrew Lloyd Webber's work, but I loved the way he combined rock with opera in Phantom. And we cannot forget what an amazingly romantic gesture the show itself was. Having one of the most renowned musicals of all time be written as a gift from your companion? No sort of jewelry could compare with that."

Roxanne nodded emphatically, "Oh, I agree."

As the ladies waxed on poetic about romance and things of the like, Ryan turned his attention back to Chad, who was now helping Chrissy dress her barbies. He looked thoroughly perplexed at this, and Ryan couldn't help but laugh. Who would have thought it? Chad Danforth acting CUTE.

* * *

After dinner, they were all chatting in the living room when Darren stood up, "Guess what time it is, folks?"

Chad groaned, "I forgot."

Before Ryan could ask 'what?' Darren continued,

"Karaoke time!"

The group laughed and started muttering excitedly. Julie dug out all of the CDs and started to pass them out while Darren set up the microphones.

Chad sighed, "We do this every Friday night, too. You don't have to if you don't want to. It's dumb…"

Ryan's eyes lit up. "Chad? You're talking to a performer here. Trust me, I won't mind."

"Well, not everyone here is made for theatre and…"

"It's just for fun, it's not an audition. And despite the outfit and the acting, I'm not actually my sister. I'm not going to turn my nose up at anyone."

The jock smiled in relief. He was really impressed with how well Ryan was handling everything. Not only the daunting task of dealing with his family, but doing it as a girl. He'd pulled off playing his sister perfectly. Responding when someone called him by her name, never referring to himself as a boy, talking about his "brother". It was Chad who had messed up by almost calling him "Ryan" once. Thankfully, Chrissy had been the only one within earshot and wasn't really paying any attention.

When Ryan was preoccupied with chatting to Liz, Roxanne quickly gave her son an approving smile. Chad could tell his mom adored Ryan. Actually, everyone had taken a shine to him. It was just so annoying that they had to get to know him as a "her". Chad knew he was just as awesome when in pants.

Roxanne handed her son a microphone, "Chad gets to go first, and don't worry honey, I put your favorite CD in."

Chad groaned in embarrassment and stood up to face the television; although, he didn't really need to see the lyrics.

She took her son's seat and smiled at Ryan, "Chad hates singing, but we know his kryptonite. His one little vice in the form of a band that no one knows he likes except for us."

Ryan giggled, "Oh, really? And what band is that?"

She smiled mischievously, "You'll see."

Familiar chords of an infamous 80s pop-song filled the speakers and Ryan had to try not to laugh.

"Jitterbug."

As Chad wiggled his hips at each break in the song, Ryan watched on in impressed amusement. The boy really got into the song.

"You put the boom-boom into my heart  
You send my soul sky high when your lovin' starts  
Jitterbug into my brain  
Goes a bang-bang-bang 'til my feet do the same  
But something's bugging you  
Something ain't right  
My best friend told me what you did last night  
Left me sleepin' in my bed  
I was dreaming, but I should have been with you instead."

Ryan was a little taken aback by the fact that Chad did a really good job of emulating George Michael's voice. He looked around at Chad's family, who were all enjoying the show the jock was putting on. And as the chorus came, they all joined in,

"Wake me up before you go-go  
Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo  
Wake me up before you go-go  
I don't want to miss it when you hit that high  
Wake me up before you go-go  
'Cause I'm not plannin' on going solo  
Wake me up before you go-go  
Take me dancing tonight  
I wanna hit that high, yeh, yeh."

Who would have thought Chad Danforth was a Wham! fan? Ryan felt his cheeks heat when Chad approached him during the one slow part of the song.

He leaned in close and softly sang, "Cuddle up, baby, move in tight  
We'll go dancing tomorrow night  
It's cold out there, but it's warm in bed  
They can dance, we'll stay home instead."

Chad moved back to the center of the living room. The Danforth family let out hoots and hollers for the jock, while Ryan tried, in vain, to stop his cheeks from turning beet red. Roxanne squeezed Ryan's hand and nodded her approval before continuing to sing along with the rest of the family.

As he looked around, Ryan desperately wished for this whole night to not have been an act. He genuinely loved all of Chad's family. And as he watched the singing boy before him, he came to the realization that his affections for Chad were changing. It had been so long since he had developed a crush on someone that wasn't on Broadway or in films, he almost didn't comprehend that it was happening. But he knew he was going to have to ignore the developing crush until it left him. He wasn't stupid, the only time the straight jock went after the effeminate actor, was in bad porn; and Ryan knew he wasn't THAT lucky.

He joined in with the rest of the clan in applauding Chad's little performance.

Roxanne stood up and took the mic from her son. Chad took his rightful seat next to his "date".

Ryan quirked his brow and smirked, "Wham?"

Chad's cheeks heated in embarrassment, "Shut up."

"No, I liked it. You sure did give George Michael a run for his money. But what happened to 'I don't dance'? Because you sure were doing a lot of hip shaking up there," Ryan teased.

The jock playfully shoved the blond, "Shut up, just, don't hate. I am not going to defend my choice in music to YOU."

Roxanne had apparently come out of nowhere to smack her son upside the head, "Don't treat your girlfriend like that, young man."

"Hey! But h… She started it…" Chad cringed at his slip, but it appeared that Ryan had been the only one to catch it.

Roxanne placed her hands on her hips, "That's no excuse. Now apologize to her before she realizes what an awful boyfriend you are."

Ryan tried desperately hard to not laugh at the look of pure indignation on Chad's face.

"Yeh, kiss and make-up, lover boy," Darren interjected.

The rest of the family then joined in on egging them on. Chrissy was the loudest, screaming, "Kiss! Kiss!! Kiss!!!"

Chad looked terrified, absolutely ready to cut and run. Ryan shook his head and chuckled before leaning in and kissing the boy on the cheek.

This was followed by even louder protests, "Boo!"; "Come on!"; "You call THAT a kiss?!"

Chad looked to his friend, begging for unneeded forgiveness with pleading, puppy dog eyes.

Ryan nodded and smiled to let the boy know that, 'Yes, it would be okay.'

The jock rolled his eyes at his family and leaned in close to Ryan. Before Chad closed the distance, the blond smiled reassuringly.

Ryan tilted his head a little as he opened his mouth slightly to kiss Chad's lower lip. He felt the jock tense a little before finally relaxing and cupping Ryan's face in his hands. They continued the tentative and conservative exploration of each other's lips. Ryan inhaled sharply through his nose. Chad smelled of the apple crumble his mother had made for dessert and a distinct aftershave he could not place. It was intoxicating. There were no tongues involved, he wasn't sure how far Chad was willing to take the act, but when they pulled apart, Ryan's cheeks were flushed.

Chad sat there, a little light headed from one of the hottest kisses he had ever been a part of. No matter how girly his friend was managing to act, the fact of the matter was, Ryan was a boy. Ryan was one of his good friends. And the fact that he'd felt more exhilarated with the mostly closed mouth, mere second-long kiss, than the sloppy make out session he had had with Taylor earlier in the summer, was really messing with his head.

Roxanne broke Chad's slight daze when she handed the mic to Ryan, "I want to hear Sharpay sing something."

The rest of the family voiced their agreement.

Ryan smiled and looked through the CDs. After a minute he found the song and handed it to Roxanne. "Track six please."

She looked down and smiled knowingly as she put the CD in.

Ryan moved to stand in front of the television the way Chad had. He snapped his fingers with the music as he sang,

"Never know how much I love you  
Never know how much I care  
When you put your arms around me  
I get a fever that's so hard to bare  
You give me fever

"When you kiss me  
Fever when you hold me tight

"Fever  
In the morning  
Fever all through the night."

Chad watched in amazement. Ryan was able to continue his higher pitch through the song and still sound good. Damn good. The song was sultry and groovy at the same time. He tried to not think about how beautiful Ryan looked when he sang. Did he always have that type of intense passion on his face when he performed? Chad felt something click inside of him; an insatiable urge to kiss the boy again. He shook his head to snap himself out of it and started to repeat a silent mantra, 'it's because he looks like a girl, it's because he looks like a girl…'

When Ryan finished the song, the group erupted into applause. Roxanne stood and hugged Ryan, "You have a beautiful voice, Sharpay. No wonder you've been in 18 school shows!"

As they all continued to gush over Ryan's talent, Chad closed his eyes and kept repeating his new mantra.

* * *

Chad walked Ryan to his car as the night had come to its end. "Ryan?"

The blond's voice has returned his regular pitch, "Chad?"

"Hey, man. Thanks. Just, thanks again for doing this for me. You have no idea how amazing it was. My mom has GOT to be convinced I wasn't lying now."

Ryan chuckled, "But you WERE lying. You just happened to pull off getting away with it."

"Whatever, I still really appreciate it, you know? You were so damn good in there! I was almost convinced you were a girl a couple of times."

"You weren't so bad yourself, buddy."

Chad smiled curiously, "Huh?"

"That kiss? I almost believed that you were totally into it."

Chad shrugged a little nervously, "Uh, well, you know. Spend enough time around the drama kids, it's bound to rub off, right?"

Ryan let out a little mirthless laugh, "Yeah. Definitely."

They stood next to the driver's side of the convertible in silence for a few moments.

Chad broke it, "Thank you."

"It was my pleasure."

The jock snorted.

"No, I mean it! Your family is amazing. I really like them. They're all so, colorful. But it blends together in this funky harmony. I mean, you can literally feel the love you all have for each other, even when there's mocking and play fighting. You can feel it."

"Well, they loved you."

Ryan sighed, "No, they loved the character I was playing."

Chad laughed, "No, man. They loved YOU. There was no character and you know it. It was Ryan Evans in there, who just so happened to be in a skirt with a higher voice."

"Really? Should I go tell your mom that, then?" Ryan laughed at Chad's look of panic.

"No! I mean, please no?"

The blond chuckled, "No worries. Your secret is safe with me."

Chad stood there awkwardly for a moment before giving in to one urge he knew he should follow through on. He hugged Ryan and whispered one more, "Thanks" into the boy's ear.

Ryan kissed Chad on the cheek, "You're welcome." He stepped back, turned to open the door of his car, got in, and waved as he pulled away.

Chad stood there for a couple of minutes, rubbing the spot Ryan had kissed him. He whispered to the deaf ears of the night sky, "It's because he looks like a girl."

* * *

As the weeks went by, the two boys both went into a denial mode.

Ryan was in denial about the intensity of his crush on Chad Danforth. He tried to not let his hopes wander when, on group outings, the two of them always ended up alone together. That time was always spent talking, or even simply in companionable silence until their absence was noted and one of the others came to retrieve them. Ryan loved those private moments most of all. They may not have been doing anything sexual or romantic in any sense, but when they talked, it was an intimacy that no one else in the group got with Chad.

Chad was in denial about everything. The feelings he had during and after the kiss was what haunted him most. Chad had actually managed to convince himself it was because Ryan's act had been so flawless. That was, until they spent time alone together, and the urge to kiss the blond would become so stifling, he'd end up texting one of their friends to come find them. He didn't know whether or not Ryan had a thing for him. He didn't want to know. He wasn't ready to face what that could mean.

The day before Christmas break, the two boys met in the parking lot after school to exchange gifts before their two week separation. Ryan and his family were going to their cabin in Canada for the holiday.

Ryan dug through the trunk of his car before handing Chad the perfectly wrapped package. "I was really tempted to buy you 'The Best of Wham!'"

Chad gave a sarcastic laugh, "Funny."

Ryan smiled and tipped his red and white fedora, "Knew you'd appreciate that…"

The jock poked his tongue out at the boy and tore into the wrapping paper. He revealed a box of brand new Complete Taranis Pumas. The same color as the ones he had torn. Chad was pleasantly surprised and touched. "Wow. Dude, thank you." Then he groaned, "Aww, man, my gift isn't nearly as nice as yours."

Ryan shook his head, "I don't care about that."

Chad dug through his backpack before hesitantly handing the blond his gift.

Ryan smiled gratefully as he unwrapped it. He let out an awed gasp as he pulled the lid from the box. It was a plain, black fedora that had been stitched with a photograph of himself and Chad at the bat-toss prior to the fateful baseball game at Lava Springs.

The jock shuffled nervously, "I knew it was stupid. I'm sorry if you hate it, I just, couldn't think of what to get you, I mean, you're an Evans for God's sake, and I just, well, it was the day we stopped being enemies and, I guess I…"

"Chad?"

"Yeh?"

"Shut up." Ryan smiled, "This is probably one of the best gifts I have ever gotten. Thank you so much."

Before Chad could respond, he had an armful of blond. They stood there in the embrace for several minutes. Chad could feel his control over his emotions slowly start to slip and moved back. "You're welcome, Evans. I… You really like it?"

Ryan pulled the hat from its box, threw the one he had been wearing onto the ground, and placed the new one on his head. "I really like it. Like I said, best present ever."

Chad smiled. They shared another quick hug before parting ways for the next two weeks.

* * *

As the Spring semester flew by, Chad came to the horrible realization, two weeks prior, that Prom was coming up. His mother had completely forgotten to bring it up until one evening she asked,

"So, are you taking Sharpay to Prom?"

Chad looked baffled at this and responded with an ineloquent, "Huh?"

"Prom? In two weeks? Your girlfriend? Sharpay? Are you two still together? I hope so. She was so lovely. Not at all as snobby as I thought she might be…"

Chad, yet again, panicked. He knew he should have told her they had broken up. Some stupid story about how they realized they would be better off as friends. Something to get himself out of the little web of lies he had weaved, but he couldn't stop himself as the words fell from his mouth, "Yeah, yeah of course. I asked her months ago…"

"Wonderful! And you know you better bring her here before you go so we can take pictures. I won't have it any other way. If you want to borrow my car, I'll make sure it's available. Oh," Roxanne handed her son the credit card he was only permitted to have for rainy days, "Make sure you buy a nice suit, remember, the tie has to match Sharpay's dress, and you won't need to get this yet, but a lovely corsage is a must."

Chad nodded dumbly as took the card and walked upstairs to his bedroom. He shut the door and pulled out his cellphone. The growing number of rings mocked his need for an immediate answer. When finally an answer came from the other end,

"Hello?"

"Ryan! Thank god! Can you meet me at our Starbucks in half an hour?"

* * *

"You WHAT?!"

Chad cringed, "I know, alright?! It just, kind of… Slipped out! I panicked, I don't know why I didn't tell her we had broken up or something!"

Ryan shook his head, "I can't believe you told her you were taking Sharpay. You know she's going with Zeke, right? There's no way she'd go with you. Chad, sometimes, I just can't believe how stupid you can be! What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I… Wait! You're not going to Prom, right?"

Ryan answered suspiciously, "Right…"

"Well, uh… Would you, umm, like to?"

"Oh, no! I am not pulling another Tony Curtis, you can forget it!"

"Tony Curtis? But I want you to dress like Sharpay again!"

"That was a reference to 'Some Like It Hot', you cultureless lunkhead!"

"Dude, no need to get all crazy on me! I was just asking…"

"I know what you were asking, but how far are you going to continue to let this run? So, when your mom asks if you've proposed yet? Are you going to tell her 'yes' then, too? What about when she asks when the wedding day is? When you plan on having children? Oh, no. You need to get yourself out of this lie now."

"But I can't. Just, please, Ryan? Please?" Chad moved from his chair and knelt before his friend, "Please do this for me? This will be the last time. I just, I can't do that to my mom. I can't be a liar. She'd hate me for it."

Ryan rolled his eyes, "Get back in the chair." As Chad re-seated himself, Ryan continued, "You have to remember, Chad. You ARE a liar and you can't always count on your friends to get you out of your messes."

"Just this last time, Ryan? Please?"

The blond sighed in acquiescence, "Chad, even if I did agree, you're forgetting one minor detail."

"What?"

"My sister is already going. Won't it be a LITTLE obvious if there are two Sharpays at one Prom?"

"No, no, we can, just make sure to steer clear from Zeke and her. I mean, there's going to be like, a zillion people at this dance, right? It shouldn't be too hard…"

"Good to know you never exaggerate." Ryan replied sarcastically.

Chad sighed, "Please?"

Ryan let the jock sit there and stew in his juices for a few moments. He wanted to make the boy suffer for as long as possible. He knew he was going to say 'yes' the second Chad had asked him. His damnable heart was getting all hopeful on him again. But there was no reason Chad had to know that. After a couple of minutes of looking pensive, he let out a long-suffering sigh before saying, "Fine. I'll do it."

* * *

The week before the dance, Ryan took Chad to the mall to hunt for their outfits. Finding a tasteful black suit for Chad was surprisingly easy and short-lived. They spent barely any time at all in the men's section of the department store.

As they made their trek to the little shop licensed to sell various, high-end, designer couture, Chad asked, "Why couldn't we get your dress in that department store as well?"

"Because, if I have to go to our Senior Prom in a dress, it's going to be a damn good one."

They walked in and Chad found himself automatically going into his boredom daze. The store was filled with nothing but dresses. He then realized he would never, ever, understand women.

Ryan gasped, "Oh wow, I found it, Chad!"

The curly haired boy was instantly at his friend's side. It was a deep blue and grey dress and as far as Chad could tell, it was very pretty. "Why this dress?"

"Because it's very close to the one Sharpay got for Prom. This way, when we bump into people who have already seen her, they aren't going to think she keeps changing dresses!"

Chad stared at the blond in awe, took his hand, and kissed it before bowing his head, "You are a GENIUS."

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Alright, I need to try this on."

"What?"

"I need to try it on, no point in spending $3,250 on a gown that won't fit, is there?"

Chad blanched, "$3,250?! That's more than the car I looked at last week!"

"Shhh! Don't cause a scene. This is Dolce & Gabbana, Chad. I told you, if I have to wear a dress, it's going to be a damn good one." Ryan turned and saw a saleswoman. He approached her and flashed his most charming smile, "Good afternoon, miss. I'm looking for a present for my twin sister, Sharpay Evans…"

Chad rolled his eyes at Ryan's incredibly unsubtle name drop. But, he had to give it to the boy. It worked like magic. The saleswoman was fully rapt in what Ryan had to say after that.

"Ah, yes, your twin sister. Were you interested in this D&G?"

Ryan smiled, "I am, but I don't know her dress size. We're the same, being twins and all, so I was hoping I could try it on?"

The saleswoman didn't even bat her eyes at such a request as she nodded, "This way, Mr. Evans."

Ryan nodded for Chad to follow them to the changing rooms. Chad sat on the obscenely upholstered stool opposite Ryan's room.

After several minutes Ryan asked, "Chad? Could you come in here for a minute?"

Chad felt his stomach knot up in trepidation, "Why?"

"I can't zip it up all of the way."

The jock let out a sigh of relief, "Oh, yeah. Sure." He opened the door to find the blond's back facing him. His hands were on his hips, his flawless back completely exposed all the way down to his hips. Chad felt himself gulp. His cheeks burned as he thought, 'The naked back of a boy should not have this sort of effect on me…'

"Chad? Did you fall asleep? Zip me up, please?"

Snapped out of his thoughts, the curly haired boy did as he was asked. When Ryan turned around, the blond looked terribly pleased.

"It fits. Perfect. Okay, now that I have a dress, we need to get you a matching tie, after that? We're home free."

Chad nodded dumbly as he was pushed out of the changing room. He started silently reciting his mantra again.

* * *

Prom night finally arrived. The boys had met at, what they considered, their Starbucks, changed into their outfits, and made the drive to the Danforth home to take an obscene amount of pictures before Roxanne permitted them to leave. Neither of them had been hungry enough to go to dinner prior, so they grabbed a couple of scones from Starbucks on the way to the dance. They arrived at the school just on time.

Chad parked his mother's car in the student parking lot and they exited the vehicle. They had gotten half way to the gymnasium, when Chad remembered something. "Hold on!" He ran back to the car, and after a minute of searching, came back to his "date". He proffered the simple white flower in the plastic box, "Corsage for the lady?"

Ryan laughed in his higher pitch and feigned a swoon, "Oh, how romantic."

Chad laughed, "Shut up. My mom told me that's what you're supposed to do." He opened the box and pulled the corsage out.

Ryan offered his wrist and Chad put it on.

"Well, all sarcasm aside, it is very nice."

Chad smiled and proffered his arm, "Ready for the Prom?"

"The real question is, is the Prom ready for us?"

The two boys shared a laugh as they made their way to the entrance.

* * *

The decorations in the gym were a simplistic black and white theme. It was elegant and lovely. Black chairs circling tables adorned with white table cloths. Even all of the plastic cups and utensils at the refreshments table were part of the black and white theme. Ryan smiled. It wasn't bad. For a high school dance.

In the stead of a live band, the Prom committee had opted for a rather popular DJ in the area, who played the right amount of current music to appeal to the kids and "oldies" to appeal to the few parent chaperones and faculty.

The boys had lucked out. The only people who decided to attend Prom from their inner circle had been Gabriella and Troy, and Sharpay and Zeke. They both assumed avoiding four out of 400 students wouldn't be all that difficult.

Then, half an hour into the dance, they ran into Troy and Gabriella.

Gabriella practically squealed with delight, "Chad! Sharpay! Where's Zeke?"

Chad pulled at his tie nervously as he started to stutter, "I… I… Uh, you know… He… Umm… Well…"

Ryan interrupted in his most perfected Sharpay voice, "He went to the bathroom. Chad asked me to dance while I waited. Isn't that just precious?"

Troy nodded, "You here with anyone, Chad? Or did you go stag?"

"I, uh… I, yeah. I am. But, I can't tell you who." Chad rolled his eyes at himself as he thought, 'Smooth. Real smooth.'

They all stood and talked for a few minutes until Troy turned to Gabriella and asked, "Punch?"

The couple said goodbye to the boys and went off in the other direction.

Chad let out a sigh of relief, "That was close!"

"What was close, dude?" A familiar voice asked behind him.

Chad froze in terror. At the rate the evening was going, he was going to end up having a heart attack. He turned around and found the taller boy, was at the current moment, without his date. Thank God for small favors. "Nothing, Zeke."

The taller boy nodded and then noticed Ryan, "Hey, baby. I thought you were freshening up or something?"

Ryan laughed nervously, "Oh! Umm, all finished…"

Zeke nodded, "Come on, Pay. Let's go dance." The boy grabbed Ryan by the wrist and dragged him to the center of the dance floor.

Chad watched on in horror. Ryan looked just as terrified as Chad felt. The two boys gazed around frantically for any sight of Sharpay.

Zeke pulled Ryan in closer, "Who you lookin' for, baby?"

"Oh, uh… No one," He giggled nervously again.

Zeke looked down and creased his brow in question, "Hey, wasn't the corsage I got you pink?"

"Oh, it… It must be the lighting," Ryan had never been so unable to prevent his voice from shaking. This evening was getting closer and closer to dangerous waters. He feigned a cough, "I'm just, going to get some water, I'll meet you at the refreshments?" And before Zeke could respond, Ryan disappeared into the crowd.

Someone grabbed Ryan's arm, and just as he feared the worst, he turned to find himself facing Chad. The blond let out a sigh of relief, "Thank God."

"I know. Sharpay started heading towards the dance floor when you cut and run. I'm thinking this was a bad idea. Like, really bad."

"Now you get it!"

"What do you say to hanging out for a couple more songs, then getting the hell out of here?"

Ryan smiled, "Sounds like a plan. Let's go, hide in a corner or something for now."

Chad laughed and followed the blond.

They stood there, watching all of their peers enjoying themselves, in companionable silence as they allowed their heart rates to return to normal.

'Save The Last Dance For Me' by The Drifters came on and Ryan turned to face Chad. He offered his hand, "Dance with me?"

Chad laughed, "What? Are you nuts?"

Ryan shook his head, "No, I love this song and I want to at least have danced once with my 'date' at my Senior Prom. Come on, Chad. After everything I've done for you? You totally owe me."

The curly haired boy nodded, "Alright. Just the one dance, then we get the hell out of here."

Ryan smiled and dragged the boy into the sea of swaying students, but keeping themselves near the back, to avoid any unwanted attention. He put his arms around Chad's neck.

Chad placed his hands around Ryan's waist. They swayed slowly to the smooth rhythm, both of them unwittingly mouthing the words to the song. When they realized what they were doing, they laughed good-naturedly at each other.

Chad felt brave at that instant and spun Ryan out and brought him back in.

The blond chuckled, obviously impressed, "What happened to 'I don't dance'?"

The jock shrugged, "I lied…"

"Yeah, you've been doing that a lot lately."

Chad laughed and as he brought the blond in close again, he felt the beginnings of his losing control over his emotions. Ryan was an amazing person in every way possible and Chad couldn't help but feel connected to the boy on a level he had never shared with anyone else. At that moment, swaying in a crowd of students, to a classic romantic song, with Ryan Evans in his arms, he let himself give in and found himself leaning in closer.

Ryan widened his eyes with realization, but before he could protest, Chad pressed his lips against the blond's.

It was soft at first. Tentative and silently asking permission. But when Chad realized the boy in his arms was not objecting, he deepened the kiss. Ryan tasted of some sort of fruit. He couldn't place it. It was sweet and spicy all at once. As he felt the blond gently bite his lip, Chad's whole body reacted. He could feel everything, mostly the hammering of his heart against his chest. It was intense and desperate. He pulled the blond in closer, afraid that if he let go, he would lose himself entirely.

The two boys were so engrossed in each other; they never heard Principal Matsui as he took the mic on the little stage at the end of the gym. They never heard him say that it was time to announce this year's Prom King and Queen. They never heard him announce proudly,

"This year's Prom Queen, as voted by the students, is Ms. Gabriella Montez!"

As Chad pulled away gently and lay his forehead against Ryan's as he attempted to catch his breath; they never noticed the spotlight finding the smiling girl among the crowd.

"And her date for the evening is Mr. Troy Bolton!"

As Chad slowly pulled away to look into Ryan's eyes, he saw hope and desire in those enormous baby blues; they never noticed the couple approach the stage. But when Principal Matsui announced, "And this year's Prom King, as voted by the students, is Mr. Chad Danforth!"

The two boys broke their intense stare and jumped apart. As the spotlight found them, Chad froze like a deer in headlights.

"And his date for the evening is… Ms. Sharpay Evans?"

Everyone turned to face them when a shrill, "What?!" was heard from amongst the crowd.

Sharpay marched towards the spotlight and stood before her 'imposter'.

Troy turned to Gabriella, "Shit, there's two Sharpays?"

The brunette rolled her eyes at her boyfriend and watched on in fascination.

Sharpay eyed the look-alike carefully before she gasped, "Ryan?" She approached her brother and yanked his wig off. "Oh my God, Ryan. What the hell are you doing?"

The entire gaggle of students erupted into laughter and whispers. Mostly questions about the sexualities of the two boys literally in the spotlight.

Principal Matsui shouted, "That's enough!" into the microphone and stepped down from the stage to approach them. He grabbed the two boys each by an arm and dragged them both bodily through the gym until they were outside.

"I will not have such disgusting displays in my school, am I understood?"

Ryan crossed his arms and nodded. Chad winced and continued to stare down at the floor.

"You are both suspended for one week and after that? We'll have a meeting with your parents to determine what to do with you. And understand this; what you two have done tonight is grounds for expulsion! So, until that meeting, you are not to step within the boundaries of the school, is that clear?"

Ryan's voice was dripping with annoyance as he shortly replied with a, "Yes."

Principal Matsui looked to Chad, "Is that clear, Mr. Danforth?"

Chad couldn't find his voice. He just ran off in the direction of the track, ignoring the calls of his angry principal and concerned 'prom date'.

* * *

As Chad leaned against the support beam of the bleachers he was hiding behind, he heard a tentative,

"Chad?"

The jock wanted to curl up into himself and never come out. He had ruined all of his chances for a decent future in one night because he couldn't be truthful with his mother. And on top of that, his sexual preference was in question by the entire senior class!

"Go away, Ryan."

The blond came around the bleachers and approached the jock. "Are… Are you alright?"

Chad laughed mirthlessly, "Oh, just peachy."

"Look, I don't really know what to say. Other than I'm sorry."

Chad snorted.

Ryan pressed on, "I know tonight probably couldn't have ended any worse, but there is no need to be pissed with me. I didn't ask for you to get found out!"

Chad sighed, "I know. I… This just really sucks. I'm sorry, just, leave me alone, okay?"

Ryan fidgeted with the wig in his hands before he continued, "I need to know something, Chad. I need to know if you meant it. If it was… Real?"

"If WHAT was real?"

"The kiss. It was. Fuck, I can't explain it, but it sure felt real. It wasn't like we were doing it for your family or any other scheme. You kissed me and I'm putting myself out on the line here. I… I have feelings for you and if you didn't mean it, if, I don't know, it was just a game, or something; if you aren't actually attracted to me, I need to know now. Just tell me, did you mean it?"

"Look, I'm not a fag like you, okay?" The second Chad said it, regret was all over his face, "Oh, Ryan, I meant…"

Ryan's face went blank; the only give-away to the hurt that little word had caused was the single tear that fell, "No. I know what you meant. Fuck you, Chad Danforth. Fuck you."

Ryan walked off and Chad sank to the ground. As the tears started to fall, he mumbled, "'Fuck me' is right."

* * *

Two hours after the fiasco that was Prom, Chad dragged himself towards the front door of his house. As he approached, he noticed something on the porch. He bent down to pick it up. It was the fedora he had given Ryan as a Christmas present. Chad felt his heart break for the second time that night.

As he opened the door, his mom walked into the entry hall, "Hey, honey. How was it? Did you win?"

Chad looked at his mother and then looked down at the hat he was holding. He didn't even feel the pain as his knees slammed into the hardwood floor. He was too busy convulsing with sobs.

Roxanne was instantly at her son's side, "Chad! Oh my God, Chad! Honey! What's the matter? What happened?"

Through his sobs he managed a slightly coherent, "I need to tell you something…"

* * *

The week had passed. Chad had spent it telling his mom the truth and the reasons behind his lies. He told her everything. Including the way he felt about and then treated Ryan. He never knew his mom would be so understanding. He had never been more appreciative of his family than he did at that moment.

After school had ended the following Friday, Chad, his mother, Ryan, and Mrs. Evans found themselves all in Principal Matsui's office.

The man let out a sigh, "Unfortunately, these two boys violated this school's policies about same-sex conduct at school events. Their actions at the Prom are grounds for expulsion. Their conduct was inappropriate."

Roxanne gasped, whereas Mrs. Evans scoffed.

The blonde woman had always appeared sweet, if a little ditzy, while doting on her children at Lava Springs. But here, inside this office, she very much resembled a lioness protecting her cub.

She stood and crossed her arms, "What's inappropriate, Mr. Matsui, is your blatant intolerance of our sons' sexual orientations. Firstly, we can rule out any dress code violations. Ryan's dress was within all of the permitted lengths and styles. And Mr. Danforth was in a tasteful suit. Secondly, any "lewd" or "inappropriate" behavior conducted, was no different from ANY of the teenagers at that dance. You can trust me when I say I have read, and had my attorneys read, all of this school's rules and policies, and under no circumstances does it forbid an attendee of a public school function from dressing opposite their gender. It is assumed the dress length dress code is for females, it is never stated. And, as far as you are concerned, these two boys could have met up at the dance, as opposed to having attended it together…"

"Mrs. Evans, I…"

"Do NOT interrupt me. These two boys have done nothing wrong and as such, they will not be expelled or forbidden to walk during graduation. If you feel the need to give them detention, then that is in your every right, but they are not deserving of any harsher punishment than that.

"And you must realize the sort of damage an Evans pursuing a lawsuit against a publicly funded school for discrimination against her son could do to your reputation? Not to mention the little bit of money that is the school's budget? I could ruin you, Sir. And make no mistake, if you attempt to expel either of these boys, I will. This conversation is done. Have I made myself clear?"

Principal Matsui had never looked so dumbfounded. He frowned and muttered a bitter, "Crystal."

Chad and Roxanne stared at the woman with astonished appreciation. As the four of them exited the office, Chad's mother approached Ryan's.

"Mrs. Evans, thank you so much for standing up for my son as well as your own."

The blonde woman nodded cordially, "I am not accepting of intolerance of any kind. It was my pleasure. Nice to have met you, Mrs. Danforth."

"Likewise."

The two women shook hands and dragged their sons in opposite directions. Chad tried to not think about the fact that Ryan refused to make eye contact with him.

* * *

The weeks prior to graduation, Chad did everything he could to apologize to Ryan, but the blond boy refused to speak with him. Ryan stopped sitting at their usual lunch table. He requested to move seats in any of the classes he shared with Chad. And the one time Chad went into the Auditorium to catch the blond; Sharpay had verbally attacked the jock and demanded he leave.

She might have been the one to have outed them, but she hadn't been the one that hurt her twin. And that was saying something.

So, Chad came up with a plan. It was crazy. It probably wouldn't work. It would probably be grounds for Principal Matsui refusing to allow Chad to have his diploma. Summer school for the misbehaved? Whatever the outcome, he had to give it one last shot. If Ryan refused to listen, he was going to at least make him hear.

* * *

Graduation day had arrived and the students were all settled in the bleachers in the middle of the football stadium.

Ryan refused to let his attention fall onto the curly haired boy in front of him. His heart ached every time he saw Chad. Every time he remembered the friendship they had shared. The possibility of something more. Something amazing. And what the jock had thrown away in a fit of insecurity. As the speeches were ending, Ryan decided to just stare up at the sky until his name was called.

So he didn't notice the thumbs up the jock had given to Taylor. Nor the boy's disappearance from the stands entirely.

"Chad Danforth," Was called out.

Ryan refused to look down. But then it was called again. And again. Ryan's curiosity got the better of him and he looked down. Sure enough, the curly haired boy was nowhere in sight. Then Principal Matsui's mic on the stand stopped working.

Suddenly the speakers were filled with the chords of an extremely recognizable song. Ryan felt his heart constrict when he heard through the speakers, a wonderfully familiar singing voice,

"I feel so unsure

As I take your hand and lead you to the dance floor

As the music dies

Something in your eyes

Calls to mind the silver screen  
And all its sad good-byes,

"I'm never gonna dance again  
Guilty feet have got no rhythm  
Though it's easy to pretend  
I know you're not a fool,

"Should've known better than to cheat a friend  
And waste the chance that I've been given  
So I'm never gonna dance again  
The way I danced with you."

Everyone was frantically looking around for the singer who had the gall to interrupt their graduation day so masterfully. Then Chad appeared at the bottom of the bleachers sporting a headset microphone, the opposite side of Mr. Matsui and the same side as Ryan. He began ascending the stairs as he continued,

"Time can never mend  
The careless whispers of a good friend  
To the heart and mind  
Ignorance is kind  
There's no comfort in the truth  
Pain is all you'll find

"I'm never gonna dance again  
Guilty feet have got no rhythm  
Though it's easy to pretend  
I know you're not a fool

"Should've known better than to cheat a friend  
And waste this chance that I've been given  
So I'm never gonna dance again  
The way I danced with you

"Never without your love…"

The students in Ryan's row readily moved out of the way as Chad approached the blond. When he reached Ryan, the curly haired boy knelt as he poured himself entirely into the song,

"Tonight the music seems so loud  
I wish that we could lose this crowd  
Maybe it's better this way  
We'd hurt each other with the things we'd want to say

"We could have been so good together  
We could have lived this dance forever  
But now who's gonna dance with me?  
Please stay..."

Ryan watched in astonishment as the security guards appeared to have come out of nowhere and dragged the curly haired boy from the bleachers. But despite being bodily forced down the stairs and out of the stadium, Chad continued to sing until the faculty figured out how to switch the speakers back to Principal Matsui's mic.

All of the students and most of the parents in the audience were applauding Chad. Whether because he broke the monotony of the ceremony, pulled off an amazing prank, or did a really good rendition of 'Careless Whisper', one thing was sure; Chad Danforth was going down an East High legend.

"And I'm never gonna dance again  
Guilty feet have got no rhythm  
Though it's easy to pretend  
I know you're not a fool

"Should've known better than to cheat a friend  
And waste the chance that I've been given  
So I'm never gonna dance again  
The way I danced with you…"

* * *

Chad had decided to slowly walk home after his expulsion from the graduation ceremony. With a one hour long Starbucks stop, he figured his trek took him three hours or so; which meant his mother had enough time to cool down. He really didn't feel like being murdered.

As he approached his house, he noticed a green convertible was parked out front. Ryan Evans was leaning against it, his face stone cold serious.

Chad sighed. He had apparently made the blond angrier.

"I've had enough of mind games, insecurities, and having a crush on a stupid, lying jock. You need to tell me the truth, or so help me, I'll make your life a living hell for all eternity! So, did you mean it? Was that real, Chad?!" Ryan demanded.

"Was what real?"

Ryan groaned in aggravation, "The apology! The song. Did you mean it? And stop playing dumb, just answer my question, did you mean it? Or are you just…" Ryan was unable to finish his tirade due to an abundance of Chad Danforth on his lips.

Chad poured every unheard apology into that kiss and when he gently pulled away, he leaned his cheek against Ryan's own, "I meant it. I meant everything. I was scared. I didn't know what to do. Having you in my life has been one hell of a mindfuck, Ryan. But I'm starting to realize, that's not such a bad thing."

Ryan let out a contented sigh and chuckled, "Good. I don't think I could have handled another kiss and run."

Chad smiled and leaned in to kiss Ryan again, but before he could, the blond pulled away and asked, "So, you realized you actually ARE a fag like me, then?"

Chad smirked, "Well, does it count as gay if you're as pretty as a girl?"

Ryan smacked the jock upside the head, "Jackass."

"Crossdresser."

The blond quirked his brow and stated, "Fag."

Chad smiled, "Yours."

Ryan pressed a kiss on Chad's cheek, "Damn straight."

* * *

**Author's Notes: This was my first fic for the fandom, but far from the first fic I've written. I have this terrible habit of switching perspectives. A lot. But, seeing as it's Chad/Ryan centric, I think it worked. I am my own beta because I have yet to find a grammar nazi as insane as myself. Points I'd like to make:**

****

1. The reason I chose Chad's karaoke songs to be by Wham! is because I think Corbin Bleu's voice is remarkably like George Michael's at certain times. I don't care if you think I'm crazy, I swear I hear it. Not to mention I think they worked really well. (i.e. the 'Jitterbug' moment in 'I Don't Dance' XD!)

2. Ryan's singing of "Fever" was my own personal homage to the wonderful "Extra Innings" series by kelbebop and phoebenpiper.

3. I researched until I was blue in the face anything I could find on the Danforth family, which ended up being nothing. So I made it all up.

4. I am aware that the "King" is usually crowned before the "Queen", but let's just pretend this is a work of fiction. My story really wouldn't have worked the other way.

5. I love Mrs. Evans. A lot. And am fully convinced she would be a force to be reckoned with when it comes to her "Ducky".

6. And if there are any mistakes on accuracy of their classes, the Prom, or any other general high school information, I apologize. I'm going off of my own personal experiences. And if it bothers anyone all that much, let us assume I am just being as accurate as Disney. XD!

Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
